


Under Protection

by SpiderCakes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, BAMF Tony Stark, Florist Peter Parker, M/M, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderCakes/pseuds/SpiderCakes
Summary: Peter isn’t really sure he’ll ever be used to Tony’s uh... extracurricular activities and its not like he pays much attention to mobs so when he’d shown up in his flower shop looking a little worse for wear Peter had been more concerned that he was hurt given that he has no idea he was a mob boss.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 245
Collections: Marvel(ous)Universe





	Under Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt: what about mob boss tony stark married florist peter parker. while mob boss tony is in a meeting with another mob boss, his subordinates are protecting pregnant peter in the flower shop.
> 
> Minus the mpreg on account of I don't write it, so instead Morgan is around!

Peter isn’t really sure he’ll ever be used to Tony’s uh... _extracurricular_ activities and its not like he pays much attention to mobs so when he’d shown up in his flower shop looking a little worse for wear Peter had been more concerned that he was hurt given that he has no idea he was a mob boss. But he was and Tony’s pretty big on thank you’s to people who help him so Peter had found his student loans paid off three days later and he about shit. He'd kind of expected it to end there with him assuming Tony was some kind of rich weirdo with a penchant for landing himself in danger but he kept coming back in.

He hadn’t minded, its not like Tony is hard on the eyes and he always leaves a generous tip. He did buy a whole lot of flowers in the early days though so Peter had asked who the lucky person was. He’d got a good laugh when he said his daughter and she was getting annoyed of the flowers. So he’d asked Peter out and it hadn’t been until the third date that he figured out that Tony was into some kind of organized crime. It’d taken nearly two months and an offhand comment from Morgan for him to realize he was a fucking _mob boss_. Shown up by a four year old, just how Peter likes to spend his days.

Tony had found the whole thing amusing and admitted that it was nice, someone not knowing who he was. Peter knows that Tony had been worried that he’d treat him differently after that but Peter isn’t exactly smart when it comes to relationships. He’d gone ahead and married Tony anyway while Ned shook his head and mumbled that this was worse than Liz. But in Peter’s defense he had _no_ idea Liz’s dad was into weapons trade until he accidentally walked in on a deal and then the dude had straight up tried to kill him. Maybe Adrian thought his letter to Peter about his begrudging respect for surviving that was a compliment but Peter sure shit hadn’t. Liz had ended up moving across the country when her mom found out about the weapons thing and ditched so there went that relationship.

But in Tony and Liz’s defense Liz had no idea her dad was into black market weapons trade and Tony, for a mob boss, is pretty forgiving. At least if people didn’t touch the people he cared about. Ned might be wrong about Tony being bad for him, but he’s not wrong about Tony being dangerous. Peter can’t say he’s _fond_ of the fact that Tony kills people sometimes, and he sure as _hell_ didn’t want to witness it, but he can’t say he can bring himself to feel too bad about someone who tried to kill a _child_ just to get to Tony. Didn’t work out anyway and Peter refused to help clean up. That’d been their first fight and now, for the most part, Tony leaves Peter out of his business unless he needs to be involved for some reason.

Like now, because apparently some other mob is back around? Peter doesn’t know the details but he does know Tony would never willingly talk to Steve Rogers unless there was a damn good reason for it. He hates the guy, so Peter figures circumstances are dire. And even if that wasn’t a clue him having Happy and Rhodey sit around making sure he and Morgan don’t die in the back of his coffee shop is another pretty good indicator.

“What’s your favorite flower?” he asks Morgan, who looks unimpressed to be here. She prefers mechanics to flowers, she takes after her father that way but they’re stuck here for the time being. Tony says its harder to make a move on a business in a public setting than it is someone’s home and Peter guesses he has a point. Wouldn’t be terribly hard in New York given how jam packed together everything is, but a public building does present problems that a private one doesn’t so he didn’t argue.

Morgan looks up, grinning. “Black dahlias,” she says, picking up a pink carnation and wrinkling her nose at it. Peter resents that because he likes carnations. They aren’t his favorite, but he does like them.

“Why that flower?” he asks. Well, type of flower. The black ones though, they’re rare and it doesn’t surprise him that Morgan chose a rare flower.

“The murder,” she says and Peter sighs.

“You’ve been hanging out with MJ too much,” he murmurs.

Morgan frowns at him, looking like a tiny female version of her father. “Have not,” she says grumpily. Peter hadn’t expected her to take a liking to MJ and she specter MJ to take a liking to Morgan less but MJ has decided that Morgan is her favorite new person and they spend a lot of time together. Saves Tony on finding babysitters that won’t try and kill his kid because they had connections to someone that didn’t show up in his extensive background check.

“Sure you haven’t. Something tells me your favorite author also isn’t Audre Lorde,” he says.

“She’s smart and articulate,” Morgan says, nose in the air. He laughs, shaking his head because there are worse influences to have. Tony, for one, even if he does his best to keep her out of his line of work. She knows about it obviously, Tony says its dangerous for her not to, but he doesn’t actively involve her in much aside from incidents like this and basic knowledge on how to stay safe and who to stay away from. Morgan isn’t stupid, she knows who to trust, who not to, and if Happy isn’t around to pick her up from school its either Tony, Rhodey, or him. She’s not likely to walk off with anyone else, except maybe MJ but he highly doubts MJ would be cooperative with anyone trying to threaten her anyway.

Morgan wanders off to go destroy his roses and it pains Peter to watch her pull the petals off but he’d rather her go for the roses than the hydrangeas so he leaves her to it while he goes to find Rhodey. “Its been while,” he murmurs. Tony said this shouldn’t take long but its been the better part of the day.

Rhodey looks worried too. “I know, but we haven’t heard anything and Natasha isn’t exactly easy to kill,” he says.

Yeah, Peter knows. He had the misfortune of watching her get shot once and he swears hands to god that all it did was piss her off. She tells him he’s not remembering it right because being shot hurts like hell and she one hundred percent didn’t just keep going like nothing ever happened but Peter’s pretty sure being shot fogged her memory. “I know, but Tony said this wouldn’t take long. And Morgan is tearing apart the roses,” he says, looking over to where she’s throwing rose petals in the air so they fall around her.

Rhodey laughs, “yeah, you’re going to need more of those.”

Peter lets out a soft sigh. “Valentine’s Day is coming up, I need those,” he mumbles. And she had to get into the red ones too. There’s a bunch of yellow and white ones that people usually bring to funerals but no, she’s got to go for the red ones.

“Tell people to get some other flower, roses are overrated,” Rhodey says.

“I agree but they’re the classic flower and like ninety percent of the guys who come in here don’t know what to get,” he says. Tony knows not to buy him flowers because as much as he loves them he prefers that they stay at work. Most other husbands who come through here? Peter swears they’ve never talked to their partners a day in their lives and he feels bad for whoever they’re married to or dating. Tony might have his downsides but at least he pays attention.

Rhodey rolls his eyes but says nothing about it. “If I hear something I’ll let you know. At the moment you should probably get Morgan out of the dirt,” he says, gesturing to where she’s gotten into a bag and Peter sighs.

“Come on, kid, can’t you cooperate for like ten minutes?” he asks, rushing over to pluck her out of the dirt.

“No,” Morgan says, grinning wide because she gets that from her father too. Always getting into things she shouldn’t be. He wishes she’d inherit a trait or two from Pepper because she’s sensible and has basic common sense but he suspects that that’s asking too much. To be fair Pepper also hopes that maybe Morgan will grow out of her Tony-like tendencies but Peter knows that’s because she doesn’t want Morgan to be the new Tony. Tony, he knows, holds out hope that maybe his kid will want his empire but he and Tony were thinking of adopting anyway so who knows, maybe if Morgan doesn't want it whoever they adopt will. Peter has _no_ idea how Tony will get around background checks and whatnot but he’s seen Tony get around more impossible things so he leaves his nose out of it. Seems like the type of thing he doesn’t want to know about anyway.

Peter turns to Rhodey, who shrugs looking amused. “Your uncle Rhodey is no help,” he mumbles to Morgan, who giggles.

*

By the time Tony shows up he looks pissed off, he’s got a black eye, and he’s bloody and Peter isn’t entirely sure its all his. Morgan pays no mind, exited to see her father so she runs up to him. “Hey pumpkin,” He says, grinning at her.

“Peter says that murder is not a good reason to like a flower,” she says and Tony snorts.

“He’s a florist, what does he know?” he says, smiling when Morgan laughs. He passes her off to Rhodey before walking over to him and wrapping his arms around him. “_God_ I missed you,” he murmurs.

Peter kisses him softly, “you need to clean yourself up,” he murmurs. “You look like shit.” he looks Tony over but he doesn’t seem to be too hurt.

“Relax baby, its not mine. Turns out Hammer thought he’d get smart and try and take me and Steve out at the same time. Didn’t work and I’ve been itching to shoot him in his stupid rat face since we were kids so it worked out for everyone,” he says too cheerily. Peter gives him a _look_ and she sighs, “baby, lets not act like Hammer did anything good for the world. I basically did a public service.”

“And HYDRA?” Rhodey asks from across the room.

“Yeah, Rogers likes them less than I do. We’ve got an alliance.” Rhodey looks relieved and Peter isn’t entirely sure what that means, but he does get the feeling that something has changed.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spidercakes)


End file.
